bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mashirao Ojiro
|birthday = May 28 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender = Male |height = 169 cm (5'6") |weight = |bloodtype= O |hair = Blond |eye =Black |quirk = Tail |status= Alive |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 7th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kosuke Miyoshi (Anime) |eng voice = Mike McFarland |birthplace = Tokyo }} is a student at U.A. High School from Class 1-A training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mashirao has blond hair, very small eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip. Unlike most students, he wears silver-colored sneakers instead of brown shoes in his uniform. Mashirao's Hero costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail. Gallery Mashiro Ojiro Profile.png|Mashirao's manga profile. Personality Mashirao has a very calm and noble attitude as well as a very deep sense of dignity, which prevents him from accepting results that he doesn't feel were earned with his own abilities. He is also described as a hard worker.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 2 He is sometimes considered to be "plain", which upsets him to an extent. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Mashirao uses his tail to run the 50-meter dash. Battle Trial Arc Mashirao is teamed with Toru Hagakure as Team I. They are paired against Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji's team. Before the exercise starts, Toru takes off her clothes in front of Mashirao in order to plan a sneak attack, to the latter's embarassment. The pair is unable to do much of anything though, as Shoto manages to freeze the entire building, alongside Toru and Mashirao's feet. This guarantees a victory for Mezo and Shoto, as the latter retrieves the warhead while Mashirao looks away regretfully. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc After being warped alongside his class by Kurogiri, Mashirao is all by himself in the conflagration zone, fighting villains through hit-and-run tactics. he manages to survive with just a few injuries. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Mashirao places 11th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Mysteriously, Mashirao ends up on Hitoshi Shinso's team and his team places third, allowing Mashirao to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event, but Mashirao requests withdrawal from the event, saying that his participation in the Human Cavalry Battle was done by being manipulated and insinuates that it was because of Hitoshi's Quirk. Mashirao says that he understands that the tournament event is a rare opportunity and that walking away would be foolish, but while everyone was giving their best on their own he was not doing his best due to being manipulated. Tooru and Mina try to persuade him to reconsider, but Mashirao replies that he is saving his dignity. Midnight, liking his reasoning for resignation, accepts Mashirao's withdrawal from the tournament event. When Hitoshi approaches Izuku, Mashirao advises Izuku not to respond to Hitoshi's provocations. During the recreation events, Mashirao is seen calming Izuku's nerves. After the match between Hitoshi and Izuku began and Izuku is stopped from attacking Hitoshi, Mashirao says that he warned Izuku. Mashirao along with his class watches the closing ceremony of the Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the U.A. Sports Festival, Mashirao is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on hero names. Mashirao writes down and reveals his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mashirao is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the workplace training, Mashirao is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Workplace training comes to an end and Mashirao returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Mashirao notes that if the hero killer would have been present with the League of Villains at the USJ, they would not have made it out unscathed. During Foundational Hero Studies, Mashirao, Izuku, Tenya, Mina, and Hanta are the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins and Mashirao uses his tail to maneuver around the construction site and he is shocked when Izuku quickly takes the lead, with him being speechless at the latter's newly improved skills and overcoming his drawbacks before he accidentally trips and loses the race. Eventually, Mashirao completes the race as All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Mashirao asks Momo to help him study. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Mashirao studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Mina, Kyouka, and Hanta. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Mashirao is paired with Tenya and must face Power Loader in their test exercise. Tenya, Mashirao, and Power Loader arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Power Loader explains the 30-minute test; Tenya and Mashirao must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Tenya and Mashirao manage to get past Power Loader and pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Mashirao learns that he passed the written test and will go to the forest lodge with his classmates which is a boot camp. Mashirao is happy that everyone will be able to go to the forest lodge. The next day, Mashirao along with his classmates go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with The Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Tail (尻尾 Shippo): Mashirao's Quirk gives him a strong, sturdy tail. He is adept in its use having demonstrated using it creatively by whipping it down to the ground to give himself a speed boost. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ojiro mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and given his epithet, it can be assumed that he is a highly capable combatant. He also makes use of his Quirk during close quarters combat. Battles Battle Trial Arc *Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji vs. Mashirao Oijiro & Toru Hagakure: Lose Final Exams Arc *Mashirao Ojiro & Tenya Iida vs. Power Loader: Won Relationships Toru Hagakure They are teamed up together as Team I during the Battle Trial Arc. After the villains retreat during the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, Tooru commends Mashirao's strength, while he asks where she was transported to. After she tells him she was in the landslide zone and mentions Todoroki's strength, he comments that he's glad she was alright. During the final part of the Sport Festival, when Mashirao wants to withdraw from the tournament event, she tries to persuade him to reconsider. Hitoshi Shinso Mashirao resigns from the tournament event in the Sports Festival due to being manipulated by Hitoshi, wanting to save his own pride and dignity by doing so. As a result of Hitoshi's action, Mashirao has come to dislike him because he prevented him from doing his best. When Hitoshi approaches Izuku, Mashirao warns Izuku not to respond to his provocations. Trivia * Mashirao is student no.6 in Class 1-A. * Mashirao ranked 7th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Mashirao ranked 14th. * His name contains the kanji for , , , and . * According to his profile in Volume 2, he likes martial arts. * Mashirao ranks 8th in Class 1-A's Grades. * His hero costume bears a uncanny resemblance to Luke Skywalker's Farming outfit in the original Star Wars. Quotes * (To the audience of the Sports Festival) "I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... but this final tournament... everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, Page 4 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo